Heart Healed
by Ellixer
Summary: Set directly after Heart of Darkness, a little pwp.


Heart Healed

Set directly after Heart of Darkness.

'You want to tell me what's bothering you?' I ask, following her into the bedroom.

'Nothing.' Her reply is flippant.

'You know, I would never take you for the jealous type.' I would though, I definitely would. She stops, mid step, turning to face me in one smooth motion.

'You're job, Gabrielle..' she says my name with a little venom, but I'm still finding hard to suppress a smile. 'Was to make it look good, not to actually……' she starts waving her arms around in dramatic fashion. 'You know.' I swallow the laugh trying to bubble up.

'No Xena, I don't know.' She glares at me, pointing out toward the temple.

'You and him!'

'Oh sweet, sweet Xena.' I walk forward and she walks backwards.

'Don't condescend me.' She growls, then begins to pout.

'At least I didn't bring someone else into our bed.' She looks at me with outrage.

'I did it to save everyone.' I chuckle at her, continuing my slow stalk forward. She's now backed up against the bed frame and can retreat no further.

'This is an Inn you know, there are other beds.' I raise my eyebrow, challenging her for an answer.

'This is the best room.' She mumbles.

'I know, that's why we took it.' I press into her, watching the various emotions that play across her face, waiting to see what she settles on. My fingers draw up her arms and I'm reminded of our dance that Virgil interrupted way too soon.

'You aren't going to distract me.' Now she's looking at me with lust burning in her eyes, but her face is impassive.

'Who said anything about distraction?' No, that's not the word I would use. 'Maybe reaffirm, reconnect, maybe just plain…' I stand on tiptoes and whisper the last word in her ear. Her hands grasp my biceps hard, but that is all that betrays her feelings. 'But distract is not a word I would use.' She clears her throat, eyes darting to the doorway. 'Xena.' Cerulean eyes cast down towards mine. Finally, her shields have dropped and she stands before me as a woman.

'God's I love you.' She whispers in wonder. I never tire of hearing her say it either.

'All that I have I give to you and no one else.'

'Forever?' She asks with a hint of uncertainty. I lean up, pressing my lips to hers.

'And ever.' I whisper against her mouth. Her lips encompass my top lip, sucking as she pulls away.

'I don't deserve you.' She whispers as she kisses across my jaw to my ear.

'No you don't.' She nips at my ear as I giggle. I can't help how happy she makes me. No matter what she does, I believe and trust she will always come back to me. Her arms wrap around me as she lifts me up. My legs and arms hook around her body, securing myself in her embrace.

'You're not as light as you used to be.' She mumbles into my neck in between the sucking and licking and general torture she is delivering.

'You're not as strong as you used to be.' She bites my shoulder and throws me on the bed, a wicked grin on her face. 'I was joking!' I throw my arms out in front of me, but Xena easily gets past my defenses and tickles me mercilessly.

'Say it!' She yells, refusing to stop.

'No!' I refuse.

'Come on Gabrielle.'

'You are the strongest most amazing warrior ever known, I bow before you.' I roll my eyes at her and laugh as she finally relents.

'That's what I thought.' She moves over me, propped up by a hand on either side of my head. Her dark hair cascades down, framing her face in a way I wish I could capture forever. We're both breathing hard, coming down from the high of just having fun. 'They're going to wonder what happened to us.' Her face is falling closer and closer. I reach up, caressing her cheek with my fingertips.

'Trust me, Eve is not going to wonder.' I grin at her.

'She's not the one I'm worried about.' I pull her lips to mine.

'Shut up Xena.' She smiles against my lips before her tongue journeys across them. I'm ready for whatever delicious torture she has in store for me, but I'm finding her armor a distraction. 'I think we missed a step.' I yank at her armor, trying to get her attention.

'Seems we did.' She grins wickedly at me as she straddles me with her knees and begins pulling off her gear. I just watch, fingers laced under my head. By the God's, she is sexy and she knows it.

She gets down to just the leather and stops, quirking an eyebrow at me. I move my hands, letting them drift across her thighs, my eyes following the movement as I begin to hunger for her touch.

Biting my bottom lip I sit up with Xena still straddling me. I can feel my breath coming quicker as I reach behind her, helping to unhook her leather bodice. My hands slide under the straps, pushing the leather down her shoulders. As soon as more skin is exposed, my lips find their way to the salty flesh. Her fingers curl in my hair, grasping the blonde strands into her fist.

She draws air in between her teeth, throwing her head back. My teeth scrape down till I reach her nearest nipple. I nip and suck on the supple flesh, smiling at the sounds I'm eliciting. This big bad warrior is putty in my hands and I thoroughly enjoy it. I slide my hands till I can grasp her ass, but much to my consternation, it is still covered in material.

Growling, I push her on her back, pulling the offending leather all the way off. Then I take seconds to pull my own clothes off. Were both left in our boots and for some reason, this is a vision I can't help but memorize. I look down at her lanky body, one of her hands making a slow journey down her toned stomach, the other hand on her breast. God's help anyone who tries to interrupt this.

Without a word, I push her one hand away, linking her fingers with mine as I replace it with my mouth on her nipple once again. Her body begins its dance against mine. Straddling her hips, I grind down into her as her hips move up against me. I sit fully up, letting myself arch back as we move in unison against each other. Her hands slide sensually across my stomach until each one encompasses my breasts. I pull one of her hands up to my lips, sucking a finger into my mouth. She elicits a moan, her eyes shining up at me with so much desire. I watch as her muscles begin to shift as she rolls us, pressing her body against mine.

Wasting no time, her fingers push deep into me. Her tongue licks my body as I curse the God's names. Slow torture is her favorite form when it comes to me. So she begins a slow in and out, pushing as deep as she can manage each time. I think she may touching my soul with her fingertips.

'Xena.' I breath. She's nipping and sucking her way down my body. 'Xena.' A moan this time. She moves a little quicker, a little harder, a grunt with each stroke. I move my thigh between her legs, letting her move against it for her own relief. She's breathing hard and groaning into my neck as my nails dig into her back. An eternity is spent with my knees bent, the two of us rocking to the beat we've created, sweat dripping from our bodies. The finality comes too soon to us both, but leaves us sprawled, gasping for air.

'You really think anyone can replace that?' I ask, her head rests on my chest. I move the stray strands of hair that stick to her sweaty forehead.

'I'm one of a kind.' She mumbles against my skin with her eyes closed. 'But when it comes to you, people can't help but fall in love.' My fingers stroke her back in lazy circles.

'When it comes to me, you are all I see.' She lifts her head then, a small smile on her lips.

'Really?' She asks playfully.

'Well you know there is the occasional…' she begins to tickle me before I can even finish the sentence.


End file.
